


Consolation Pastry

by yaakov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaakov/pseuds/yaakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry Boot has it bad for that prefect badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Pastry

It must have been a difficult choice. That's what Terry reasoned. Flitwick had two fifth-year boys who would have made fine prefects, but unfortunately, there could only be one.

Flitwick faced the impossible dilemma of choosing between his two brightest, most responsible, most helpful students: Terry Boot and, his best friend and rival, Anthony Goldstein. Terry imagined the small man kneading his forehead, grimacing, agonizing over this unfair decision.

Both boys were nearly top of their class, and neither had ever been in serious trouble. Unless you counted that awful Transfiguration incident during third year, which had _started_ as Terry's fault but quickly grown out of his hands. Literally -- instead of sprouting antlers, the tortoise had begun rapidly increasing in size, so fast that it almost trampled Michael Corner. Terry still wasn't sure what went wrong.

He and Anthony were also both perfectly well-behaved. Well, unless you considered Terry's first-year habit of shouting out answers without raising his hand, but would it really be fair to account for something so trivial?

At any rate, Terry was sure Flitwick had needed to consult the Headmaster, and Dumbledore, being exceedingly whimsical, had probably chosen the other boy simply because "Anthony" precedes "Terry" alphabetically.

Terry could find no consolation in these thoughts, and before the first week of term was finished, he found himself sitting in Professor Flitwick's office.

"I just would like to know, Professor, if there's anything I can do -- I mean, if I'm doing everything I can to be a model student. I want to leave Hogwarts with a stellar record and good references," Terry needlessly added.

"Oh, Terry," Flitwick said with a sad smile. "You're a wonderful student, and I would be more than glad to give you an excellent reference. But if I can give you a bit of advice," Flitwick said lightly, removing a decorated tin from his desk drawer. "I would suggest you not be so critical of yourself. Try to worry less and trust in your abilities, and your natural confidence will shine through."

On that note, Flitwick moved his wand as a conductor's baton, and a parade of tiny cupcakes emerged from the tin. The cakes bopped to the rhythm of the wand, forming a little conga line.

A short laugh escaped from Terry. He would later realize the professor's advice was easier said than done, but for now, he had his answer. Of course it his confidence that had won Anthony the badge. Terry remembered his friend speaking to a crowd of first years, not worried in the least that the little munchkins would disrespect him. What a smug bastard.

Terry laid an open hand on Flitwick's desk, and one of the cupcakes hopped into his palm. He took a mouthful of lime coconut icing before realizing this was a poor move.

"Thank you, Professor," Terry mumbled from behind his hand. He couldn't put a cupcake on his C.V., it's true, but it was certainly damn delicious.


End file.
